In the past, partygoers, tailgaters, outdoor enthusiasts, and the like have been required to transport a separate cooler and table to various locations for use in recreational activities. These recreational activities may include dining, drinking, games such as ping pong, beer pong, table hockey, card games, board games, preparation for sporting events and meals. Typically, more than one person is required to transport the separate table and cooler, and a large amount of cargo space is required.
One type of table top game involves throwing or bouncing balls across the table in an attempt to land the balls in drink cups across the table. For example, beer pong is a modified version of ping pong in which the players place cups of beer on the game table. The game can be played by one or more player per team. Each player makes a throw with a ping pong ball and tries to get the ball in the cups across the table. If the ping pong ball goes into a cup, the opponent is required to drink the contents of the cup. The winner is the player who successfully depletes the drinks on the opponent's side of the table.